Fifty Shades of Zero
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: A lot of different stories about Saito and Louise "Bedroom" Life. There will be smut.
1. Make Me Yours

**Hhhhheelllooooo random internet person, might I say...you are looking delicious! This is a little baby Familiar of Zero fanfic, which is mainly about Saito X Louise. Well it is about them...and their sex life...because I'm a horrible person. If you like please follow and/or favorite, and please leave me a review! (:**

"Y-you dog!" Louise screamed towards Saito.

"I didn't mean to spill it!" He dodged another whip lash. Earlier Louise had ordered him to bring her tea, and after bringing it into the room he spilled it onto one of her favorite dresses.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Her strikes grew faster "You can't even properly deliver tea!"

"I said I'm sorry!" He took a dive under the table. As he jumped from under the table his back hit the wall, Louise ran towards him and he used his foot to jump towards her. Going through the air he pushed her onto the bed and took the whip, throwing it across the room he went back to pinning her down.

"Let me go!" She squealed.

"No! You'll just go back to hitting me!"

"So? You deserve it!"

"How? I've done nothing wrong..." Confusion and irritation laced in his eyes.

"Yes you have! You've been busy and not paying attention to me..." She covered her mouth as she realized the words that escaped her mouth.

Saito looked down at his wife and smiled sadly, it was true, he had been busy lately 'training' with the Undine Knights.

"Louise...I'm sorry..." He whispered "Look I'm here now, what do you want to do?"

The pink haired mage looked up, after realizing what position they were in she came to a bold conclusion.

"Saito...if you really feel bad...kiss me..."

He nodded his head, and with a smile Saito let his lips meet hers. At first Saito wanted to take it slow, however Louise's tongue seemed to have other intentions. After a long tongue battle they split for air, both lovers gasping as they looked in each others eyes.

"There...happy now?" Saito smiled.

"No..." Louise said confidently "Is the door locked?"

"Uhm...yeah why?" Saito was now confused.

"Good...Saito..." Louise blushed deeply "I-I want you...to..."

"To?" He prodded.

"Make love to me..." She tried to escape his gaze, but it was to no avail.

"W-what?!" He nearly shouted "Why do you want to do this all the sudden?"

Louise wrapped her arms around him and brought him close. "Because...I l-l-l-love you...and..." She let out a deep breath "I want to feel closer to you..."

Saito stared at her for a second, he wasn't sure if she understood what she was asking him.

"Louise...do you know what this will be like?" He moved his fingers through her soft hair "It's very intimate..."

She nodded hard "Yes...that's why I want to do it with you...I trust you...I...want you..." Lust and love was in her eyes.

Saito smiled softly "I love you Louise.."

He leaned down and softly sucked on her neck, she gasped at his sudden bold action and her legs went up from the pleasure she was receiving.

"Sa-saito...that feels..." Feeling a soft bite her body shivers "Ohhhh!"

Saito leaned up and whispered in her ear "Don't you think you're a bit overdressed master?" His hands went and undid her mage robe.

"W-wait Saito..." She went out from under him and stood up for a second.

"I-i'm sorry Louise, was I going to-"

"No I just...want to be on top..." She pushed him down and climbed on top of his lap.

Saito sat in slight shock for a moment, never had he seen Louise so confident with him before. It was a refreshing feeling.

Louise leaned down and began to suck on Saito's neck, he too let out a moan of pleasure as she navigated him through ecstasy. After sucking for a few seconds, she mimicked what he did previously and leaned to his ear.

"Saito, as an order from your master you must take off your shirt..."

"Yes mam..." He took off his shirt and revealed his bare chest.

She leaned down and began to lick his chest, her right hand traced his light abs. After a few seconds of doing this, Saito flipped her over.

"What are you-" Louise tried to say, however her words were interrupted by her sudden lacking of a shirt. Saito threw the shirt and looked down, his eyes seemed to be asking.

"What are you waiting on Saito?" She gave her best seductive smile "Scared to take your master's bra off?"

"Not scared" He smirked "Just making sure you're prepared for whats going to happen when it's off.."

Taking the bra off, he threw it In the same direction of where he thought the shirt landed. Saito looked down into Louise's eyes and saw what seemed like sadness.

"Louise...are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes...I'm just sorry my breasts aren't as big as the other girls...maybe soon they'll" She was interrupted by the sudden warmth on her left breast. Saito's tongue swirled on her nipple and she gasped as pleasure radiated from that area.

He stopped and looked up to her "Shut up with that talk, I love you for you...you're perfect..." To prove his point he continued his ministrations.

As Louise enjoyed what Saito was doing, she felt a hard object prod against her thigh, at first there was confusion, however she immediately realized what it was. Moving her hand downwards, she was able to rub it slightly, she was rewarded with a moan from her lover.

"Oh god Louise..." He moaned as she rolled him over on his back, moving her body down she was now face to face with his bulge. Louise grabbed it and started to slowly move it around, even though it was under Saito's pants he was still moaning at the touch.

"Louise..." Saito moaned "Please..."

"Please what Saito?" For some reason it turned her on to see him beg. The man who fought Seventy Thousand was now begging her for...well her.

"Please...just..." All pride was gone "Please me.."

If that's the best she was going to get, then so be it. Taking off his jeans and underwear, she was now face to face with Saito's member. Slowly she wrapped her hand around it and began pumping, after a while of his moaning she decided to put the tip in her mouth.

"H-holy shit Louise!" He gasped as she sucked "That feels so good..."

Louise let it out of her mouth with a 'plop' and got on all fours. She looked back at him "Come on Saito, take off my skirt...and..." They were off in an instant.

"Louise...this is going to hurt...are you sure?"

She looked back and nodded. "Yes Saito...you're mine...but make me yours..."

He smiled and slowly entered. Saito wanted to ravish her, and he wanted to play rough, however he knew that a girl's first time is always painful, so he went against his animal like desires and started slow and gentle.

"Oh Saito...it hurts..."

"I'm sorry...do you want me to stop?" If she wasn't comfortable doing it now, he wouldn't force her.

"No...just...stay there for a second..."

He sat inside of her for a second, she then turned her head back around.

"I'm okay Saito...go faster..."

Saito pushed in deeper, and a moan escaped from Louise's lips, after a while of slower thrusts she moaned more. "Faster please..."

"Oh...oh fuck yes!" Louise gasped, Saito smirked inwardly at her reaction.

As he picked up his pace Louise pushed back meeting it, their moans interlaced in the air. Saito leaned down and began to suck on her neck. Louise was full of pleasure as Saito sucked her sensitive neck, and made love to her.

"Louise...I'm...close..."

"I feel...something weird down there...but it feels so...oh god Saito somethings...AAHHHHH!" She screamed as she reached her climax. Her juices splashed onto Saito's thigh. After her orgasm, Saito couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Louise...I'm about to..." He pulled out and reached his climax "Ohhhhh!"

They both fell down and Louise pulled herself up to Saito's chest, he looked down and smiled.

"You were great Louise...I love you..."

She too smiled "I love you to Saito...that was amazing, lets do it again later..."

He laughed "Of course..."

**They should lock me up and throw away the key...remember to review! If you liked please follow and/or favorite and remember to breathe! Thanks! (:**


	2. An Odd Day

**This is some more of that Saito X Louise, so enjoy! If you like please follow and/or favorite and remember to leave me a review! (:**

Louise's eyes opened as sunlight kissed her skin, she looked up and saw a sleeping Saito. Her lips formed into a smile as last night's memories, however her woman area seemed to be sore from it.

"Uuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn" Saito groaned as his eyes opened as well.

Louise giggled "Good morning Saito..."

"Morning...Hahaha, Louise...you're hair is a mess..." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She rolled her eyes and cuddled even closer to him "Shut up...lets just go back to sleep..."

"But Louise, don't you have class today?"

"No, second years have the next two days off..." She let out a yawn.

"Ah I see..." He looked down to her "Louise...you don't regret last night so you?"

She thought for a second and smiled softly "The only thing I regret is that we weren't able to do it sooner..."

Saito chuckled softly "Good..."

Louise got herself up and sat on his lap, she then leaned down and kissed him softly. After a few seconds of this they parted.

"You know the view is quite nice from where I am..." Saito moved his hand on her waist, Louise immediately blushed.

"I-Idiot...don't embarrass me..."

"Hahahahaha..." Saito wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down, crashing his lips against her. At first she tensed at the sudden movement, but the young mage instantly let him invade her mouth with his tongue.

"Oi Saito, Louise, are you guys rea-" Kirche walked in and looked at the scene in front of her. After a few seconds of silence Guiche poked his head in.

"Kirche what's taking so-" He too went silent at the scene in front of him, finally Louise gained her senses and threw a pillow.

"OH MY GOD GET OUT GET OUT!" Kirche sprinted out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Louise huffed for a second, however she was interrupted by Saito's laughing.

"What's so funny?!" She squealed, however he brought her into a tight hug.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're angry...what did they want exactly?"

"They want to have a picnic in the courtyard today..." Louise cursed herself for not remembering.

"Then let's just get ready..." Saito looked into her eyes "What's the worst that can happen?"

She sat there for a second, however she just nodded her head.

Later in the courtyard...

"So Louise congratulations..." Guiche said as he sipped his tea.

"For what?" The pink haired girl looked confused.

"For getting in Saito's pants before Kirche..." He smirked as Kirche spit out her tea.

"I JUST GREW BORED OF HIM!" The fire mage yelled.

"I'm sure Saito grew to Louise last night..." Guiche smirked again.

"I sure did!" Saito called the grass he was laying in, a screamed as Louise's wand met his face.

"Since you idiots just want to discuss my sex life, I'm going back to the room!" Louise walked away, Saito was quickly following her.

She slammed the door behind her and laid down onto her bed with a sigh. Her peace was interrupted by a knocking.

"Who is it?"

"It's me..." Saito said "May I come in?"

"F-fine..."

He walked in slowly and shut the door, moving to her bed he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Saito reached for her hand.

"It's just...weird...they can talk about doing it so...easily..."

"Oh come on Louise...they were just joking around a bit..."

"I know..." She leaned into his chest "Do you think I'll be able to talk about it so normally?"

"It doesn't really matter.." He rubbed her hair reassuringly "Do you want to do something else?"

"Like?"

"We could just go and lay in the meadow..."

Pondering for a second she came to a conclusion and smiled "Okay!"

The breeze was nice, they were far enough to where they were In peace, yet close enough just in case something happened. Saito was laying down on the grass while Louise laid on top of him.

"This is nice..." Saito said with a smile "I used to do this back in Japan often..."

"What was your world like Saito?" She asked, however nervousness was laced in her voice. She didn't want to upset him after what they've done together.

"It was nice...but I much prefer this one..."

"Why?"

"Because in this world I have you..."

Her cheeks blushed a deep crimson. "Idiot! Don't say such embarrassing things..."

"Hahahahaha" He pulled her head towards his and whispered "Then let me do something embarrassing..." Saito continued to suck and nip at her neck, earning moans of pleasure from Louise.

"S-Saito..." She moaned as his hand went to her butt, unbeknownst to her she was already grinding against his groin.

"Wow, they're getting it on in the field..." Guiche said to Kirche as they watched the lovers.

Louise looked from Saito and stared at the two, she immediately pulled our her wand.

"Explosion..."

**It was short with no smut sorry :P But soon I will write a very Lemony one, so look forward to it!**


	3. Meow!

**Alright it's about to get kinda smutty in here, so go ahead and open a window :P I don't know why, but this one might be more kinky...oh well! If you liked it please follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Remember most importantly, don't drive fast on the wrong side of the rode, because it's dangerous.**

Louise was in heaven. Not the spiritual heaven, however if one so existed she was sure this is what it would feel like. Currently, Saito was face first in her warmth, licking and lapping at it with a passion. The young couple was in their room, and Louise was sitting on the bed as Saito pleasured her with his magical tongue.

"Oh~~~Saito..." She moaned in ecstasy as his tongue went deeper, she could feel a smirk on his mouth.

"W-what's so-" A loud squeal escaped as he licked all the way up her womanhood "F-f-funny?"

Saito stopped his ministrations and looked up at his lover "I just find it funny that I'm the only one who could make you feel this way..." He licked his lips "Plus, you taste delicious..."

A blush appeared on Louise's cheeks, however it went unnoticed by Saito, as he went right back to the task at hand.

After many more moans and squeals escaped Louise's lips, she felt a sudden urge. Grabbing one of Saito's hands she placed it on her left breast. Saito didn't stop pleasuring her as he began to squeeze and twist her soft boob, he occasionally switched breast as to not leave one feeling left out.

Louise felt tension building up in her lower body, a pleasure/pressure feeling began and she knew she was close.

"S-Saito, I'm getting close..." A shrill squeal was let out of her lips as his tongues went deeper, and his tongue increased in speed.

"Ah...Ahhhh...Saito...AAHHHH!" Her juices escaped, it splashed on Saito's face as he kept licking. Louise sat for a while, trying to catch her breath.

Saito got up and kissed Louise on the cheek "Now that that's over with, I need to go train with the knights...I'm already late..."

Louise looked sad "But...I haven't gotten to pleasure you yet..."

"Hahahaha, you can when I get back I guess..." Saito placed a tender kiss on her lips "Love you, see you soon..."

The door behind him shut, and the room was now empty except for a pondering pink haired mage.

_"How am I going to make him feel like I did?"_ She thought _"I could just give him a blowjob...but...that's to boring."_

After a few more seconds of thinking, a thought came to mind that made her face blush a deep crimson, however she knew Saito would love it.

**Later at the training grounds...**

Currently the young men have stopped training, and they all sat around sipping tea and mindlessly chatting.

"So Saito, how is you and Louise's bedroom life?" Guiche said with a smile "Come on, you can share!"

"Uhm...no..." Saito sipped his tea "How about you tell us about you and Montmorency's nonexistent sex life?"

The other boys laughed as Guiche stuttered, grasping for a response.

"Its all her! I try to make moves, but she just doesn't want to!"

"Oh that must be horrible..." Saito laughed "To know that your own girlfriend doesn't even want you..." Both Guiche and Saito knew these words meant nothing, that it was just harmless teasing, however Guiche would not lose.

"S-she wants me! She's probably just...just-" He thought for a second "Just scared I'm to much for her to handle!" Guiche waited for a second for the boys' responses, however a dark aura was thick in the air.

"Guiche..." Montmorency said with anger in her eyes "What did you just say?"

The boy went white as he heard footsteps approach him, he was going to try and throw an argument, but he knew the hole was already to deep.

"Really Guiche...you being to much for me to handle?" Montmorency chuckled slightly "You passed out after I showed you my breasts, and here you are bragging to your friends!"

Saito left the conversation before Guiche was beat to a pulp.

Saito opened the door and walked in with a sigh.

"Louise I'm back, there's no point in training with them any-" Saito stopped what he was saying and looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. Louise was laid on the bed, and her apparel consisted of her cat suit.

"S-Saito..." She said in her cute voice "Y-You're my master for tonight...do whatever you want to me...Meow Meow!" Her hands went out in a pawing motion.

Saito was immediately upon Louise, licking parts of her body, kissing her, simply put she was being ravished by him.

"Saito..." She gasped as his tongue met her neck "Do you see my wand on the table?"

He hummed in confirmation.

"Well...you can use it...to...s-s-spank..me..." She had heard from Kirche once that being spanked was a pleasurable experience, and the thought of Saito 'punishing' her did turn her on a bit.

He stopped sucking on her tender neck and a smile formed on his lips, things were about to get good.

"Here..." He beckoned for her to lay down, Saito then raised her butt ever so slightly in the air "Are you sure you want to do this? We're still new to this.."

She found herself giving up her modesty, the thought of him hitting her butt with the wand looked extremely satisfying to her "Yes...please...please do it Saito..."

With her last words she felt the wand slightly hit her ass, and she was right when she thought she would enjoy it.

"Ah!" She gasped as the stick made contact again.

"Sorry...does it hurt? Should I stop?" Saito asked, he was enjoying dominating her, and the sight of her being spanked by him made him hard, however if she wasn't enjoying it he wouldn't do it.

"It hurts...but I like it...keep go-" Louise let out a moan as he hit much harder, it stung horribly however she still loved it.

After a few more spanks Saito decided that he was done, however he raised the wand high and brought it down upon Louise's ass with a force, she let out a moan of pleasure and pain. Louise realized that he was done she pushed him onto the bed and went down to his pants.

The young mage tugged at his pants, and finally managed to take them off. She giggled at his lack of underwear.

"Saito, why don't you have any underwear?" Louise asked as she wrapped her fingers around his fully hard member, she began pumping it slightly, earning a moan of pleasure from Saito.

"Am I doing a good job Saito?" She chirped his last name.

"Y-yes..." He moaned.

After teasing him enough she decided it was finally time to please him with her mouth, taking a breath she put his tip in her mouth and licked sightly. Saito gasped at the sudden warmth around his member.

Louise kept sucking and licking, doing her best to make sure Saito felt the way she did this morning. Since her mouth was small, at first she could only fit in the tip, but she was soon able to get his member halfway in her mouth.

"Oh god Louise...that feels so...so good..." Saito said, it made her proud to know she could pleasure him so well.

Saito moaned, and realized how close he was "Louise, I think I'm about to-" She quickened her pace "Oh fuck...oh god!" He released his seed into her mouth, she tried to swallow, however some dripped onto her breast.

"Louise...come here..." He sat up and brought her onto his lap, Saito smiled and fixed a loose strand of her hair.

"So quick question...why do you have this get-up?" He beckoned towards her cat lingerie.

"Well...you gave me so much pleasure this morning...I...I just wanted to make you feel like that.."

He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

**Okay that was a thing, Sorry if you don't like spanking, but I do sooooo...yah :P Remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Later sexy ;D**


	4. Standing Up

**It is time for some mindless smut, and let me say...I am excited :P If you liked this please remember to follow and/or favorite and if you believe that the a cup can hold liquids, why don't you leave a review for me? (: Thanks for reading!**

Kirche walked down the hallway of the academy. The busty mage was deeply thinking on what to do with her precious time. Passing Louise's door, she decided to harass the pink haired girl. She opened up the door, however she was met with a sight she has walked in on one too many times. Louise was barely clothed as Saito was licking at her womanhood.

"Oh my god" Kirche covered her eyes as she walked back out "Can you guys invest in an 'occupied' sign?!" She slammed the door and walked away with a huff.

The door down the hallway to reveal an angry looking Montmorency "You walked in on them too?"

Kirche nodded her head.

"Yeah I can hear them...we need to have a talk with them..."

"Yes! Gather the others, when they come down for dinner we'll all ambush them and tell them what we think.."

The blonde mage smiled devilishly "Agreed..."

A confused looking nude Guiche came from the doorway "Alright lets do this!"

Later...

"So how long is this trip going to take?" Saito asked his lover.

"Well the queen said four to eight weeks...I would guess around seven.." She answered.

Currently the lovers were walking hand in hand to the dining room, Louise brought up the queen needed them to scope out a mountainous terrain that may be inhabited by bandits.

"Wow that seems like-" Saito started as they turned the corner, however they were engaged by Kirche and Guiche.

"W-What's this?" Louise said confused "Why aren't you guys in the dining room?"

"Louise...Saito...Sit down...this is an intervention..." Guiche said, he patted the seat next to him.

"But-" Saito tried to get out.

"Saito...don't make this any harder than it already is..." Montmorency said, pleading him.

"What is this intervention for?" Louise asked as she sat in Saito's lap "We're not even addicted to anything..."

"Well...its for what's happening right here" Guiche gestured towards them "You're lovey dovey all the time, can't you two not make love for one day?"

"Really this is what it's about?" Louise said rather annoyed "How about you guys learn to knock?"

Tabitha looked up from her book and nodded "She has a point..."

"Okay fine We'll knock" Kirche pointed "But you guys need to learn to be more quiet at least!"

"No..." Louise got up and grabbed Saito's hand "What we do in our bedroom is our own business..."

"B-But!" Kirche stuttered "Louise please...I just want a good night sleep!"

"I don't care..."

**Okay you guys are like _"Man what the hell was that, that wasn't no smut, what the hell is wrong with you?"_ I know okay? :P I'm working on another fanfic so I have to balance...sorry...but I shall see you guys soon!**


	5. Let's Go On An Adventure

**Louise and Saito smut is finally here, take a look of it...with your beards! Yes it is that time again, so lets begin shall we? Remember to follow and/or favorite and please leave a review! (: And yes, this time the chapter will have smut.**

The bed was creaking and moans filled the small room. Their breaths were heavy and their bodies were slick with sweat, the two lovers parted for air, their mouths instantly missed the others' tongue.

"S-Saito..." She moaned as he thrusted inside of her. Louise gripped the covers of the messy bed while she let out a moan laced with pleasure. Saito's pace grew quicker, while his strides went deeper. She knew that her moans were being heard in other rooms, however she also knew that she wouldn't be able to contain them. What Saito did to her was always to much pleasure to handle.

"Oh goddamn Louise..." He moaned into her ear. Saito nipped it slightly and kept thrusting. His hands were tight on her ass, Louise was sure her cheeks would be sore the next day.

"S-Saito...I'm close..."

"Me too..." His pace quickened, she squeaked at this and tried to meet his thrusts.

Finally Louise couldn't take it, she burst and let her juices flow onto Saito's legs. Her scream of passion and pleasure cascaded into the room. Her orgasm triggered Saito's, as he pulled out and came. They both fell onto the bed. Louise snuggled up to him as he brought the covers over them.

"Saito..." She smiled up to him, here hair was a mess, and her breasts had red hand prints on them "That was amazing..."

He nodded "It always is...you were amazing Louise..."

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow..."

He laughed slightly and kissed her forehead.

_In the morning..._

Louise let out a groan as sunlight filled the room, she could feel Saito's arm draped around her waist. His nose was pocking the back of her head.

"Ssssaaaaiiitttooooo" She sung "Its morning.."

"Mmmmmmmm" His hand went on her face and pinched her nose "Ssh...we can sleep a few more minutes..."

"Okay...but only a few more minutes.." She nuzzled back into his chest, however a thought of remembrance shot into her head "WAIT! THE QUEEN IS ON HER WAY!"

Saito to shot up as he realized this detail as well. Today was the day the queen would join them on their 'adventure'.

A knock was heard on the door and an angry Kirche was heard "Hey love birds, are you up? The Queen is here..."

"FUCK WE'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED!" Saito yelled back as he struggled to put on his pants. Louise was scattering around the room searching for her shirt, however she only found Saito's hoodie.

"Hello?" Henrietta's voice was heard from the opposite side of the door "Louise I'm coming in..."

"WAIT NO!" Louise yelled as she pulled Saito's hoodie on. Luckily it was big on her and went just below her waist. She looked and found that Saito at least had pants on.

"Why are you guys so late?" Henrietta said as she walked in, a blush was instantly on her face as she noticed the young couple's condition. Louise only had on Saito's jacket, and her hair was a complete mess. Louise's lips were also puffy and a bit bruised from what was most likely a heavy make out session. Saito's condition was worse, as he wasn't wearing a shirt, and hickies were placed all on his chest.

"Uh..." Henrietta muttered "I'll let you guys get ready..."

**Okay that was as short as a flea's dick, but it was longer than yesterday's and give me a break I'm tired :P If you liked please follow and/or favorite and remember to review! Love you guys!**


	6. A Smooth Carriage Ride

**Wait I'm updating this? Wwwwhhaaattttttt? This hasn't happened since the dragons walked the land! There weren't dragons...heeelllooooooo people this is some of that sweet, lustful, loving, and messy Saito X Louise fanfiction, so lets get it started! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! Also, please bear with me! I've been writing other stuff that other people enjoy, so I'm trying to balance! Enjoy!**

The carriage ride reeked of awkwardness and smug glances from the queen herself, Saito and Louise sat hand in hand refusing to make eye contact with Henrietta.

"So how long has this been going on?" Henrietta said "I knew you guys where in love...but being intimate..."

Louise's blush intensified and Saito let out an obviously fake cough, however the queen proceeded to persist.

"Louise...as your queen I order you to give me all of the details of you and Saito's bedroom life!"

"Okay you know what?" Saito opened the door to the carriage "I'll be in the front.."

The young boy sat down next to Agnes, he noticed her confused glance.

"The queen is being all pervy..." He explained.

"I assume it's just girls being girls...maybe just hormones or something of the sort..."

"Whatever it is, I want nothing of it..."

**Inside of the carriage..**

"Why are you making me do this?" Louise asked her best friend.

"Oh come Louise, it's healthy for a girl to tell about her love life..." Her friend smiled softly "It's just a thing us girls do..."

"But...Its just kinda...awkward..." The pink haired mage shifted slightly in her seat.

"That's okay, just tell me about it..."

"Okay...well-"

For the next hour Henrietta lived in regret of ever asking Louise about her bedroom life with Saito. She never knew that her pink haired friend could be so dirty.

"So Saito will place the wand in-" Louise made a motion as if she was holding a wand, however she was interrupted by the sudden stop of the carriage.

"My queen, we need to stop and make camp here for tonight...the sun is quickly setting..." Agnes said as she opened the door. Henrietta breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out, now it was her turn to not look into Saito's eyes.

"I have the sleeping bags..." Saito said from the roof of the vehicle, he threw three sleeping bags down.

"Saito, throw the other one down, we packed four..." Henrietta said.

"Oh uh..." Louise rubbed the back of her neck "Saito and I like to sleep together...so..."

Henrietta prayed that they wouldn't make love tonight.

**Okay that was short, however Sunday...get ready...it'll be a chapter of sticky smut...so yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you guys :3**


	7. Sleep

**Hhhhheeeeelllloooooo people! This is some more Louise X Saito love, and I hope you enjoy! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm so sorry ): But I'm back now! :D Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!**

Saito watched the stars as Louise slightly stirred in her sleep. Queen Henrietta and Agnes had already fallen asleep, so the young man was left the only one awake. Since Louise and Saito were sharing a sleeping bag, Louise was literally on top of him, her head used his chest as a pillow.

"Hey partner, whatcha thinking about?" Derflinger said from his position by the fire.

"Nothing much...tired...ready to get home..." Saito said nonchalantly. The previous day, they had defeated the bandits they were sent to dispose of. What the bandits lacked in resources and skill, they made up for in sheer numbers. It took around half a day to vanquish off the small army, but eventually they did. Now, they were making their way back home.

"Huh, okay...night then partner!" The enchanted sword shut his case.

"Yea...night..." He said quietly.

Saito tried to sleep, he truly did, however sleep just wouldn't take him. His eyes were heavy, and his body was tired, yet regardless sleep just ignored him. He felt movement on his upper body, and apparently Louise was now awake.

"Saito...why are you awake?" She said sleepily.

"Huh? I'm just not tired, go back to sleep honey..."

"Mmmmhhhhhhhh..." She mumbled as she laid her head back down. However before she was fully asleep, she moved her hand over Saito's eyes and closed them. He was asleep in an instant.

**Okay that sucked, but I need to get in the ggrrooovveeeee of things. Sorry this wasn't so good, but yeah, it'll get better! Thanks for reading (:**


	8. After A Long Mission

**Are you ready for mindless smut? Because I know I am! Do people still read this? Pfft I don't know, but I'ma keep writin anyways! Please remember to leave me a review, and why don't you eat while reading this? (For the proper smut experience, I recommend Goo-Goo Bars...) Enjoy!**

/

Louise's eyes fluttered open as the light of dawn filled her small room. She felt Saito's warm body next to her's, and she smiled realizing that they were finally home. The previous night they returned from their mission with the queen and after a tiring few hours of love making, they retired to bed.

"Saito...Saito get up..." She poked softly at his cheek. The young man groaned in response as his eyes slowly crept open.

"Hm? What is it honey?" He sweetly asked.

"I need to get ready for class..." Louise smiled, noticing Saito's messy bed hair.

"If you're laughing at my messy hair, let me tell you that yours is far worse..." Saito teased as he ran his hair through Louise's soft, pink locks.

"You're so cruel!" She whined as she got out of bed. Her naked body quickly grew goosebumps as it met the cold morning air. The pink haired mage stretched her limbs, and felt Saito's eyes studying her with pleasure.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked.

He smiled and looked up at her. "How could I not? You're beautiful..." He answered.

She blushed and put on her pajamas. "I'm going to go bathe before I get ready, I love you..". She grabbed a towel and opened the door.

"Love you too!" He yelled incredibly loudly, noticing the door being opened.

"Baka!" She hissed, obviously embarrassed.

He just winked back.

/

The bathhouse was hot and steamy, as it always was. Louise sighed, noticing that Tabitha, Kirche, and Montmorency were present in the hot waters. She quickly undressed and wrapped a towel around her bare body, and then walked over the water. Not even a second after her skin met the water, the other girls began to speak to her.

"So Louise, how did the mission go?" Kirche asked.

"Yes, I'm eager to hear about it as well..." Montmorency stated.

"Well Saito and I handled the bandits with ease, and then we came home..." Louise explained.

The two girls rolled their eyes and began the verbal onslaughts.

"Oh don't worry about her Kirche, she's probably just tired from the workout Saito gave her.." Montmorency said.

"Oh you heard them to? I thought I was the only one..." Kirche grinned, watching Louise's actions.

"I hate you both..." Louise muttered, voice filled with venom.

"Did you hear anything Kirche?" Montmorency began.

"I believe Louise tried to speak, however her voice must be so worn out that-" The red head stopped, noticing Louise standing up and exiting the bath. Montmorency noticed to, and both mages began to laugh hysterically, even Tabitha chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Louise yelled, obviously confused.

"You have Saito's handprints on your butt!" Kirche said between laughs.

"How rough do you two get?" Montmorency also said between her hysterics.

A mortified Louise exited the bathhouse.

/

She barged into her room and was instantly met with a shirtless Saito. This wasn't unusual, she's seen him shirtless countless times. In fact, if both Saito and Louise were in the same room together alone, they would probably both end up naked in a short amount of time. However currently, the way the sunlight sat on his abs, made Louise _want_.

"What's wrong baby?" Saito asked, buttoning up his jeans.

"Nothing, just Kirche and Montmorency teasing me about...you know..." She said, flustered.

Saito smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about them, okay? They're just teasing you for fun, they don't mean harm by it..." He said, calming her down.

"Okay, but quick question..." She unwrapped her towel and turned around, exposing her bare body to Saito. "Can you see hand prints on my butt?".

Saito laughed again as he stared at his lover's petite derriere. There were two large, red hand prints, both prevalent on each cheek.

"Yes there are..." He giggled, admiring his handy work.

Louise huffed and turned around. Her eyes instantly honed onto Saito's abs again, and she also noticed his jeans which were sagging low, revealing a toned 'V' that led to his groin.

"You know Saito..." She cooed in his ear as she trailed his abs with her hand. "I have a good hour until class..."

He smiled, realizing where the conversation was going. "And what might we do in that hour?" He asked, playing along.

"Well if you lock the door, I can think of one thing..."

"Yes mam!" He yelled, locking the door. Louise laid down onto the bed, and Saito jumped on her like a crazed animal.

Louise giggled with glee as Saito attacked her neck with his tongue. "Saito! Hehehehe! That tickles!". She then moaned with pleasure, as her lover began to softly nibble at the tender flesh.

"Oh god Saito...yes...right there.." She whispered in his ear, making his lust grow stronger. Her cheeks were flushed and she could feel Saito's hard member prod her.

"God I missed this..." Saito murmured against Louise's neck, as his fingers trailed down her sides.

"The mission did last far to long didn't it?" Louise whispered back. "Don't you think you're overdressed for this occasion love?" She asked.

"Mhm..." Was all he said. Saito sat up on the bed, and unbuttoned his jeans. In a fluid motion, he yanked the denim off, and was now left in his boxers. Louise noticed the large tent at his groin.

The young girl brought both of her hands to the sides of his boxers, and slowly brought the fabric down, revealing Saito's fully erect member. Saito shivered as Louise's lips wrapped around his penis, as she slowly moved her mouth to and fro.

"Holy shit Louise!" Saito moaned loudly.

After only a few minutes of Louise pleasuring Saito, the young woman couldn't take it anymore. She released him from her mouth, and looked up towards him.

"I need you Saito, make love to me!" She declared, laying down so he could enter her.

He nodded and hovered over her. Saito positioned himself in front of her moist flower, and after prodding her a few times in an attempt to tease her, he slowly entered his lover.

"Oh!" She squeaked after he began. At first, like always, Saito began slow so Louise could accommodate him.

"Louise you feel so...good..." He said, looking deep into her eyes. Saito leaned down and passionately kissed her. Louise moaned in his mouth as he picked up his pace, and their tongues battled for dominance, the winner would get to explore the others' mouth.

Finally Saito's pace was fast, and Louise was pushing herself back at him. Their bodies were soaked in sweat, and their breaths were short and ragged. Their voices were low, and the room was filled with moans of pleasure.

"Saito...I'm...oh Saito!" Louise shrieked as she came. Her body went rigid with pleasure, and spasms echoed through he petite frame.

Feeling her climax, Saito's began as well. "Louise...I'm cumming..." He breathed. Saito pulled out, and his seed shot onto Louise's body. They sat there for a few moments, both trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you Saito..." Louise whispered.

"I love you to Louise..." He answered back, kissing her cheek.

/

Now fully dressed, the couple walked hand in hand to Louise's first class. This week, second years had one class before breakfast, so after the one hour lecture they would be dismissed to the dining hall.

"You know my parents would kill me if they figured out what we've been doing..." She said, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, I remember they weren't to fond of that boat incident..." Saito said, allowing a grin.

Both laughed at the thought as they entered the classroom.

/

**Was it decent? I hope so! Look guys, I'm going to TRY and update this regularly, but no promises.**


End file.
